Illumine Snape
|marriage = Married |aka = Illumine Black (given name) * Lumin * Lumi *Brilliance (Severus Snape) *Brilliant Peace |signature = |species = |gender = Female |hair = Black |eyes = Dark |skin = Light |family = * Severus Snape (father) * Bellatrix Black (mother) * Mirianda Snape (sister) * Falin Snape (brother) * Liavold Annyver (husband) * James Annyver (son) * Lisle Annyver (daughter) * Annenia Aphandy (stepmother) * Kelly Evers (stepsister) * Susan Evers (stepsister) * Serenia Snape (halfsister) * Haridelle Black (sister) * Eloise List (niece) * Merlin Wills (nephew) * Maxis Wills (niece) * Jaybin Maburdan (niece) * Phalin Maburdan (niece) * Tobias Snape (paternal grandfather) * Eileen Prince (paternal grandmother) * Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) * Druella Rosier (maternal grandmother) * Narcissa Malfoy (maternal aunt) * Lucius Malfoy (maternal uncle) * Draco Malfoy (maternal cousin) * Andromeda Tonks (maternal aunt) * Ted Tonks (maternal uncle) * Nymphadora Tonks (maternal first cousin) * Remus Lupin (maternal second cousin) * Snape Family (paternal family) * House of Black (maternal family) * Malfoy Family (maternal family) * Prince Family (paternal family) * Maburdan Family (in-laws) |wand = * 10" Hazel, Unicorn hair * |house = Slytherin |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Draco Malfoy's Gang * Lord Voldemort (formerly) ** Death Eaters (formerly) * Snape Family * Prince Family * Malfoy Family * House of Black * Maburdan Family * Slytherin }} Illumine Shalom Annyver '''(née '''Snape)' '(b. March 17, 1982) was a the third and youngest child of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1998, and was sorted into the Slytherin house. Illumine attended Hogwarts two years before she was supposed to, posing as her older brother's twin sister, and managing to start in the third year, completely skipping her first and second years. Though a talented witch, she found this to be difficult. Biography Illumine was the youngest child of the three children of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black, and often had life the easiest because she had a better relationship with her parents, never having experienced the same horrors as her older siblings. Through her mother, Illumine was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great, great, great granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black. Illumine's father, Severus, was a double-agent for Albus Dumbledore, posing as a Death Eater, though Illumine did not know this. Illumine was described as a bright, cunning little girl with fast reflexes and an eye for perfection. In 2000 Illumine and Liavold Annyver got married, and their son, James was born in 2003. Illumine gave birth to their second child, Lisle in 2006. Childhood Illumine was born on 17 of March to Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black, members of the well-known Death Eaters and loyal followers to Lord Voldemort. Illumine's purpose was to be the Dark Lord's right had wizard, as her older brother was unable to due to a mental illness, though she was turned down by Voldemort, as he wanted a male heir. Voldemort ordered Severus and Bellatrix to train her brother, Falin Snape to help him take down Harry Potter, and, while young Potter went into hiding, Severus and Bellatrix took Falin away to train him, bringing Illumine and their older sister, Mirianda along. Hogwarts Years First Year (second) :"And I'm Illumine Cerenbus, Falin's twin sister. I was supposed to come at the start of last year, but I was ill.": -Illumine explaining herself to professor McGonagall. Her first year was actually technically her second, as she was in second year. Illumine went to Hogwarts two years early, coming along with her older sister, Mirianda, and posing as her older brother's twin sister. Though she attended only two years early, she was a total of three years ahead of the grade she was meant to be in, as she was put in the same grade as Falin. :"You do realize that means she'll be three years ahead of her grade? She'll be learning stuff above her magical level, above her abilities.": - Draco Malfoy protests Illumine being there. For the first several weeks, she developed a strong dislike for Draco Malfoy, her older brother's best friend, and the two only gradually began to like each other. Skipping so many grades proved to be difficult for Illumine, though through the help of her father and siblings, she managed to pass her end of the year exams, though with barely passable grades. Her next year proved to be better. Later Life Illumine married Liavold Annyver, and they had two children together, James and Lisle. Just days before Christmas in 2006, Illumine, her sister Mirianda and their cousin Draco Malfoy visited Miriad Hensul to prove once and for all that Sayik Praygun was the son of Falin Snape. The visit proved fruitful for them, but ended poorly for Miriad, whose husband left her for it. Theme Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew, Evil Little Follower and Dark Paradise. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Characters Category:Snape family Category:Slytherin Category:Has Profile Image Category:Needs work Category:Female Category:Has Theme Song Category:Annyver Family Category:House of Black Category:Human Category:Halfblood